Mis días sin Ti
by Dai-Yan
Summary: Que se supone que debes hacer si un dia despiertas y alguien se ha robado tu vida? Que ocurre cuando te das cuenta de lo dificil que es estar sin esa persona a la que no creiste extrañar?...Que tanto tendrá que superar Hisoka para recuperar su vida...?
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1 Por estar contigo**

_**Touch my skin**_

_**and tell me what you're thinking**_

Sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y al girarse, nuevamente se encontraba en aquella oscura habitación. Comenzó a retroceder hacia el fondo y a medida que avanzaba sus pasos hacían crujir la madera vieja del suelo.

¡Él es mío! ¡siempre ha sido mío!– reclamó la persona frente a él lanzando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso con tremendo enojo. Estaba tan oscuro que levemente podía distinguir aquella silueta acercándosele.

¿De que hablas? – preguntó la voz de una chica, pero por la cercanía con que se escuchaba parecía estar justo detrás de él, mas al girar la vista no vio nada mas que sombras

Te lo dije una vez – murmuró la persona frente a él cogiendo la daga en el suelo - y no lo pienso repetir – dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para percatarse de que era una voz conocida.

Sentía temor, aunque no estaba seguro del por que, ni siquiera podía entender como se había metido en el medio de aquella discusión y por que sentía un horrible vacío que parecía carcomerle desde adentro.

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó la voz de la chica detrás de él, a pesar de girar su mirada no podía verla pero el rastro de sangre sobre el suelo le daba la seguridad de que aquella persona frente a ellos la había herido

Eres un estorbo – continuó la voz acercándose con pequeños pasos, disfrutando del temor que había causado en su victima. Bastaron unos cuantos pasos más para que la luz que entraba en la mullida habitación lograra iluminar la pálida cara de su atacante

¡¡¿¿Pero como??!!! No podía creer que aquella persona frente a él fuera….

El es mío – ojos esmeralda se clavaron con odio en su dirección – y de nadie más...! – dijo con tremenda rabia abalanzándose en su contra, fue entonces que pudo sentir claramente el dolor de aquel trozo de metal entrando en sus entrañas, aumentando ese dolor que parecía rasgar su corazón, justo cuando sintió que la vida lo abandonaba su atacante lo miró con una cierta satisfacción en su sonrisa, el mismo deleite que le causa a un lobo coger su presa

¡¡¿¿Hisoka que has hecho??!! – gritó una tercera voz desde el dintel de la puerta, pero estaba tan cansado que lo ultimo que vio fue su propio cuerpo…

_**Take my hand and show me**_

_**where we're going**_

¿Hisoka? ¿Hisoka? – repetía la voz de Watari haciéndose cada vez mas cercana

Ohayooou Bon!! – el rubio parecía mirarlo con cierta diversión – no crees que es un mal lugar para quedarte dormido???

Watari???

El mismo que viste y calza - sonrió el científico - así que durmiendo en el trabajo, he??

¡¿¿dormido??! – preguntó con extrañeza Hisoka

Ah claro!! si yo te vi con estos hermosos ojos!! da gracias a que yo fui quien te encontró y no Tatsumi, oye pero… - lo miró de arriba abajo – estas más pálido de lo normal, estas enfermo???

No… yo solo… no dormí bien anoche – murmuró Hisoka poniéndose de pie aun alterado por lo real de aquel ataque.

mmm… quizá sea eso – comentó el rubio.

Y bien, ¿que hacías aquí? – preguntó el menor cambiando de tema.

¡Ah! es solo que el jefe Konoe me pidió que les dijera que fueran a su oficina – echando un vistazo al escritorio de Tsuzuki – pero veo que no eres el único que se quedó dormido na?

Ya veo – Hisoka se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta – avísale en cuanto llegue por favor

haip!! – contestó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Por que de nuevo? – se preguntaba de camino por el pasillo – por que de nuevo tenia ese horrible sueño, ahora comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas frecuente? y a su vez, podía ver y escuchar mas de lo que ocurría, pero aun no entendía, por que esa persona que los atacaba era él mismo? sería posible que…

Ohayou Gozaimasu – habló la voz de Tatsumi sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Ohayou Tatsumi-san

y Tsuzuki? – preguntó el mayor

Supongo que se le hizo tarde de nuevo – comentó Hisoka

Que lastima y ella que quería que fuera una sorpresa – murmuró Tatsumi en cuanto entraban a la oficina de Konoe

Ohayou Gozaimasu Cachou - dijeron ambos Shinigamis

¿Ese perezoso aún no llega? preguntó Konoe dejando unos archivos abiertos sobre el escritorio- Hisoka tan solo se encogió de hombros

Entonces después te explicará – comentó regresando la mirada a sus archivos – no has informado de una serie de extrañas situaciones en Kyoto.

Varias de las geishas que trabajan ahí cayeron en un estado de coma la misma noche pero sus velas no permanecieron encendidas en la Mansión de las Velas

¿Hay gente trabajando en el caso? – preguntó Hisoka

Konoe asintió con cierto pesar.

El causante – continuó explicando Tatsumi – es un demonio que se alimenta de almas, conforme se alimenta va ocupando los cuerpos de sus victimas por eso ha estado deambulando la tierra por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, la misma noche se alimentó de cinco jovencitas sin tomar un solo cuerpo.

¿Entonces que haremos? – preguntó el menor – no tenemos tiempo que perder

Kurosaki-kun…

Este demonio puede incluso lastimar a un shinigami, si llegara a robar tu alma no podríamos hacer nada y … de los shinigamis en el cazo uno ya perdió la vida y el otro regresó con heridas, estas seguro de…

¿Que pregunta es esa?! – preguntó Hisoka con cierto enfado – nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones más…

Esto es diferente – intervino la voz de Konoe – este demonio les roba el alma, ¿entiendes eso? ¡si les llegara a pasar algo no podríamos hacer nada para remediarlo!

Lo sé pero, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados – el chico se puso de pie con intenciones de salir – cuando acepté convertirme en shinigami sabía a lo que me atenía… agradezco que se preocupen por mí… pero es algo que debo hacer y si no salgo con bien es por que así debía ser

Entonces Hisoka …– lo detuvo Konoe – reúnete con Tsuzuki y vallan a Kyoto cuanto antes

¿Que hay de Tsuzuki? – preguntó el menor

Tsuzuki ya lo sabe – dijo Konoe

Hisoka frunció el ceño y salió de la oficina sin decir más. que ocurría con Tsuzuki??! por que demonios no le había dicho nada del cazo? ¿sería acaso que pensara en resolverlo por cuenta propia??

¡Kurosaki-kun! – le llamó Tatsumi saliendo tras de él

¿si?

En realidad… Tsuzuki-san fue el primero en enterarse de esto, aun sabiendo que tu querrías ayudar insistió en que no te dijera nada,

Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no soy un niño – Hisoka frunció el ceño – si tanto le estorbo por que no me lo dice!!

Te equivocas, el solamente lo hace por que… tienes sus razones,

Pues entonces me importan muy poco sus razones – Hisoka se dio media vuelta – yo solo puedo preocuparme por mí!

El secretario tan solo lo vio hasta que se perdió de vista, estaba seguro que Tsuzuki temía poder perder a su compañero quizá Hisoka lo había tomado en otro plan, pero seguramente ninguno de los dos diría lo mucho que se importaban.

_**Lie down next to me,**_

_**look into my eyes and tell me,**_

_**oh tell me what you're seeing**_

¿¿¡Realmente paso eso??! – preguntó Watari casi cayendo de su asiento por tremenda emoción, parecía un niño pequeño encantado con la historia del abuelo.

hai! hai! – respondió Tsuzuki emocionado – claro que como estaba todo empapado por la lluvia los escritos que la retenían comenzaron a perder efecto.

¡¡¿Y que pasó entonces??!¡ – preguntó el rubio

La até con un rosario bendito que encontré de entre los escombros – interrumpió la voz de una chica – claro que como mi sensei no me lo había pedido pues no lo había usado…

y luego??

Pues logramos encerrar, lo poco que había quedado de la casa fue bendecido y nosotros fuimos reprendidos por Konoe– concluyó Tsuzuki – incluso nos descontó casi todo del salario.

Valla, debió haber sido muy interesante el Emma por aquel entonces – comentó Watari.

No te imaginas cuanto, verdad Yoru? – preguntó Tsuzuki girando la vista hacia la chica que había hablando minutos antes. La joven tan solo sonrió, vestía un una falda a cuadros y una blusa de tirantes negras que resaltaban lo pálido de su piel, su cabello era de color rojizo y se hallaba atado en una coleta como toque final sus gatunos ojos de una tonalidad ámbar que se fijaron en Hisoka al verlo entrar en la oficina.

¡Ah Hisoka ya regresaste! – saludó Watari – y ¿¿que paso??

Tenemos que salir a un misión – contestó el muchacho un poco incomodo por la mirada ámbar que se posaba en él – ¿¿ya lo sabias??

Tsuzuki asintió – veo que no me queda mas remedio que dejarte ir – pensó

Entonces nos vamos?? – preguntó el menor aun en la puerta

Ah Hisoka… tengo que decirte que… tenemos que trabajar con el shinigami al que le corresponde ese distrito.

También me informaron – contestó el otro algo cansado.

Pero si ella esta aquí – dijo Watari llamando su atención.

¿¿Nani??!

Hai! – la chica tras el escritorio de Tsuzuki se puso de pie – Watashi wa Kurenai Yoru desu, doouzo yoroshiku Hajimemashite! NA: Soy Yoru Kurenai, musho gusto…nn

Kurosaki Hisoka – dijo éste estrechando su mano.

Demo… -Yoru continuaba viéndolo con algo de curiosidad – que no es muy joven para ser un shinigami??

¿¿Yoru-kun entonces tu cuantos años tienes?? – preguntó Watari

Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer Tari-san! claro que como ya estoy muerta no importa mucho, así que te diré, tengo 64

Nani??!! - los ojos de Watari se abrieron con sorpresa

Hisoka se refería a la edad en que te hiciste Shinigami – interrumpió Tsuzuki

Ah eso!!! si no mal recuerdo fue a los 17

Ya tenemos que irnos – interrumpió Tsuzuki tomando su gabardina – Gushonshin irá con nosotros y te avisará lo que se ofrezca – dijo dirigiéndose a Watari antes de que los tres singamos abandonaran el lugar.

_**So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
what you feel now is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you**_

_**I'll always be alone  
if I'm lying to you**_

En cuestión de horas los Shinigamis ya se encontraban deambulando por las calles de Kyoto y aunque Hisoka se sentía aun molesto por lo hablado en la oficina de Konoe, no podía evitar pensar en lo que podrían encontrarse.

¡Nee, nee Soka-kun! – habló Yoru sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué tal trabaja el viejo de tu compañero???

Oye yo no estoy viejo – murmuró Tsuzuki con fingido enojo

Bueno! este apuesto caballero de la tercera edad – corrigió Yoru

¿Tsuzuki-san trabajando? – preguntó Gushonshin entre risas

Entonces sigues siendo un vago – murmuró ella con una enorme sonrisa – y sigue ¿¿comiendo la mayor parte del día??

¡Hai! – contestó Gushonshin entre risas.

¡Es que necesito alimentarme bien! – se excusó Tsuzuki – y como soy un pobre viejo no puedo saltarme ninguna de mis comidas NI postres.

Bueno, bueno, almenos ya estas aceptando que estas viejo – se burló la chica.

Hisoka les llevaba unos pasos de ventaja y tan solo había escuchado en silencio. En realidad jamás se había interesado en preguntarle a Tsuzuki algo sobre su pasado, quizá por temor a hacerlo recordar algo que no deseaba, sin embargo, le llamaba la atención lo mucho que parecía conocerle Yoru, quizá tan solo era por el tiempo que fueron compañeros, aunque no sabia cuantos exactamente.

¿Y tú que has hecho estos años? – preguntó Tsuzuki – desde que te cambiaste de distrito no había sabido nada de ti.

Andaba por allí –comentó la chica – en realidad estoy pensando dejar el negocio.

¿Dejarlo? – preguntó el mayor extrañado, la pregunta también había llamado la atención de Hisoka

¡Hai! quiero dedicarme al arte - comentó la chica deteniéndose frente a la entrada de una enorme casa – es aquí

_**See my eyes, they carry your reflection  
Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, show me what you're doing  
**_

La Okiya Minamori – explicó Yoru – es una de las casas de té más famosas por éste lado de la ciudad, por favor hagan lo que les diga.

pe…

Anda Soka-kun prometo no meternos en problemas – sonrió la chica tomando del brazo a Tsuzuki. Hisoka tan solo asintió, si hacemos esto cuanto antes mas rápido se marchará – fue su consuelo.

Como era de esperarse tuvieron que inventar toda una historia para ser recibidos y poder andar por la Okiya sin problema alguno.

¿Una boda! que maravilla! – dijo casi a gritos la atotori al recibirlos – no hay duda de que son una pareja muy mona!!

Hisoka tan solo miró a Tsuzuki con ganas de asesinarlo, ni siquiera había podido decir algo para cuando Yoru había explicado que ella y Hisoka pensaban casarse en ese preciso lugar.

Y usted debe ser el hermano de la señorita, ne?

Etto…

Hai,hai! Tsuki-kun es quien insistió en este lugar – sonrió Yoru abrazando al shinigami.

¡Que hermanos tan cariñosos! bueno, pasen por aquí para que les muestre el lugar – dijo la Atotori tomando a Hisoka del brazo

Los jóvenes de hoy, cada vez se casan mas rápido – comentó la mujer con paso lento hacia el interior.

Una vez dentro Hisoka trataba de percibir algo fuera de lo normal, pero como era de esperarse el lugar parecía haber sido bendecido hacia muy poco.

Etto… - comenzó Yoru – Minamori-san, ¿podría dejarnos solos por un momento?

¡Oh claro que sí! necesitan discutirlo – dijo la mujer con un pequeño guiño y enseguida salió de la habitación.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Hisoka algo molesto por la escena – ¿que esperan?

¿Donde fueron atacadas las chicas? – preguntó Tsuzuki

Es la ultima sala del pasillo, si salimos por aquí no se dará cuenta.

¿Y que si regresa? – cuestionó Hisoka – mejor tú quédate.

De acuerdo, pero que Tsuki-kun se quede conmigo – señalo la chica con ese tono "posesivo" con que la chica se refería al mayor de los shinigamis.

¿Y por?!… como sea – murmuró el menor con cierta molestia saliendo de la habitación. quizá fuera mejor que él solo inspeccionara el lugar, después de todo ese par solo sirve para armas escándalos – pensó cruzando el jardín.

Que lugar tan hermoso – comentó la chica una vez solos – realmente sería perfecto para una boda no crees?

Lo mismo digo – dijo el shinigami regresando a uno de los sillones en la sala – lastima que…

¿si?

Olvídalo… - murmuró él con cierta nostalgia.

¿Tsuzuki… etto… aun no te he dado las gracias?

¿Y por que sería? – pregunto él.

En cuanto supiste que te necesitaba viniste de inmediato – contestó ella sentando frente a él – creo que ese sería el comienzo…

Descuida, después de todo tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

Si pero… bueno… debo admitir que me sorprendió

¿Que?

Que me ayudas… incluso después de cómo terminaron las cosas…- la mirada de la chica divagaba por toda la habitación evitando a toda costa tener contacto con aquellos ojos amatista.

Con permiso – dijo la atotori entrando en la sala – ¿y su prometido? ¿donde esta?

Ah él esta…. pues….etto…- trato de explicar Yoru sin mucho existo.

Vio que un ave calló cerca de la fuente y salió a recogerla – dijo al fin como si la idea le hubiese llegado del cielo.

!Que hombre tan maravilloso!! – exclamó la mujer - ¡¡que envidia señorita!!

Ah si, ya lo creo – comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa

¡Hisoka! – dijo Tsuzuki al verlo entrar

Oh querido, ¿esta bien esa pobre ave?

¿Esa que?! – le miró Hisoka extrañado

Lo que viste caer en la fuente querido – dijo Yoru mirándolo fijamente – ¿era un ave?

Etto… ah no! era solo una… una hoja – contestó Hisoka algo desubicado

Bien – dijo Tsuzuki – creo que ya debemos irnos.

¿Tan rápido? no les gustaría…

La novia tiene que ir a probarse el vestido – interrumpió Tsuzuki – ya sabe como es eso…- dijo haciéndole un guiño a la mujer

¡Oh si claro! ¡Deben estar ansiosos! – sonrió la mujer

No sabe cuanto – comentó Yoru tomando del brazo a Hisoka, cosa que al chico no le hizo ni la menor gracia. Lo único extraño de todo aquello, fue que la chica parecía tener una barrera lo suficientemente resistente para poder estar cerca de él.

Ya debe saberlo – pensó Hisoka creyendo que el propio Tsuzuki podría haber comentado a Yoru lo de su percepción.

_**So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
what you feel now is what I feel for you**_

La Okiya Minamori era el lugar donde las dos últimas victimas habían sido atacadas pero ninguno de los tres pudo encontrar alguna pista relevante. Ya entrada la tarde los tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde Yoru y su compañero habían sido atacados.

Es aquí – dijo la chica en cuanto llegaron a una casona abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad.

En cuanto entraron, fue Hisoka quien sintió aquella atmósfera escalofriante, como si hubiera estado en aquel lugar en alguna otra ocasión.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó Yoru notando que se había quedado inmóvil

Si, dime, donde fue que atacaron a…

En el estudio – murmuró la chica subiendo las escaleras – pero no quedó nada de él.

¿Y como es que tú escapaste? – preguntó Hisoka sin rodeos, después de todo la sutilaza no se daba mucho en él.

El piso del lugar tiene una puerta que conecta con el sótano si lo hacíamos caer por ahí quedaría atrapado en el pentagrama que habíamos dibujado en el suelo del sótano, pero de alguna forma lo descubrió y …- comenzó a explicar la chica

Todavía no contestas mi pregunta – dijo Hisoka para sorpresa de los otros shinigamis – ¿omo es que tú escapaste?

Use el pentagrama para protegerme – declaró ella notando la poca credibilidad que el joven le daba – y creerme que si hubiera podido hacer algo por Iwasaki-san lo hubiera hecho…

Todos sabemos que hiciste lo posible – interrumpió Tsuzuki – pero muchas veces no podemos proteger a aquellos que deseamos.

Eso ya no importa – dijo la chica casi en un susurro – por ahora lo único que quiero es atrapar a esa maldita bestia.

¿De acuerdo, dime como hicieron para atraerlo hasta aquí?

Esa criatura tiene un gusto particular por los campos de energia, bastó un con uno para llamar su atención – explicó Yoru – pero el pentagrama no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para retenerlo

Hisoka había escuchado su explicación sin poner mucha atención, ciertamente aquel lugar parecía todo un remolino emociones pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que en lugar de miedo aquel lugar parecía emanar tristeza y un terrible odio, ¿acaso aquel shinigami habría podido desaparecer sin dejar plasmada una emoción antes de partir? ¿realmente había muerto allí?

Hisoka – le llamó Tsuzuki – debemos ir por las cosas que necesitaremos, Yoru se quedará para marcar el pentagrama.

El muchacho de orbes esmeralda tan solo asintió sin un gramo de emoción. era cierto, aun estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la oficina de Tatsumi pero esa no era razón para desgastar su enojo con aquella chica a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Que infantil eres Hisoka – pensó camino abajo. Tsuzuki por su parte se había limitado a permanecer en silencio, quizá temía muy en el fondo que aquello pudiera resultar mal y aunque tener a Hisoka a su lado la mayoría de las veces le tranquilizaba pero ahora, un mal presentimiento insistía en su corazón.

_**Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone   
if I'm lying to you**_

_**  
**_

Eso es todo – dijo Hisoka una vez terminado de comprar todas las cosas de la lista. debían darse prisa y regresar antes del anochecer.

Oye Hisoka – habló el otro shinigami mientras comenzaban a subir la colina – estas molesto?

No – contestó el menor con esa seriedad tan suya que hacia difícil definir lo que sentía.

Por que, si estas enojado conmigo no tienes que meter a Yoru – dijo Tsuzuki sin rodeo alguno.

Ya te dije que no estoy molesto – contestó Hisoka sintiendo todo lo contrario – y si hay algo que mas me molesta es… olvídalo

Que Hisoka? que te molesta?

La forma en que te mira! la forma en que te habla y te abraza!!! – gritaba en su mente el joven

Me molesta que ninguno de los dos sea serio en este asunto, eso – contestó Hisoka adelantándose unos cuantos pasos

Hacia mucho que no la veía… - dijo Tsuzuki caminando mas lento – creo que me deje llevar, disculpa…

Hisoka pareció detenerse levemente pero continuo - maldito Tsuzuki siempre me haces sentir culpable!!! – pensó. se había molestado por que una persona acaparaba la atención de Tsuzuki y aunque no lo aceptaría, eso no era solo cuestión de unos celos infantiles.

Ya olvídalo – contestó Hisoka segundos después – después de todo ustedes parecen gotas de agua

Nani?! y por que?

Realmente tengo que responder eso? – murmuró Hisoka con una leve "mirada" – no entiendo como es que pudieron trabajar juntos, acaso el jefe Konoe los emparejo?

Es una larga historia pero, yo fui quien decidió que fuéramos pareja – aclaró Tsuzuki – éramos un buen equipo, aunque con sus pequeños defectos.

Fue por eso que los separaron? – preguntó el menor

no… - Tsuzuki dudó en continuar – fue por cosas mías

Hisoka hubiera seguido preguntando pero la casa estaba a tan solo unos metros y quizá seguir con sus interrogantes tan solo hubiera distraído a Tsuzuki.

**_  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
you believe me  
_**

Justo como lo habían planeado cerca de la media noche el pentagrama había sido marcado en el medio del patio trasero, se habían colocado las piedras, los cuarzos necesarios a su alrededor y la sangre de cabra había sido esparcida a su alrededor como parte del hechizo para atrapar a la supuesta bestia.

Cuanto más tenemos que esperar? – preguntó Hisoka comenzando a creer que aquello no funcionaria.

Esperaría una eternidad con tal de atraparlo – dijo Yoru casi para si. Tsuzuki se encontraba en el techo de la casa para ver con mayor claridad cuando el demonio se acercara.

Oye Yoru…

Si?

Creo que te malinterpreté – dijo Hisoka algo avergonzando por su actitud

Descuida, después de todo yo tuve la culpa – contestó la chica – aunque, debo decir que te envidio Hisoka.

Doushite?

Supongo que lo extraño – murmuró la chica pero antes de que Hisoka pudiese decir algo mas, el sonido de los matorrales hizo evidente que habían llamado la atención de aquel demonio.

Los tres shinigamis vieron la forma real de aquel ser, se asemejaba a una hiena dos veces mas grande que lo normal parada en dos patas, su pelaje grisáceo se tornaba mas claro con la luz de la luna y en su hocico aun se notaba la sangre de noches atrás.

Olfateo el aire disfrutando de aquel placer que le producía la fragancia de la sangre, sus ojos amarillos se posaron sobre la casa y dejó escapar una carcajada sonoro que resonó por todo el lugar en cuanto notó el cadáver de la cabra a unos cuantos pasos del pentagrama.

Te estábamos esperando – dijo la voz de Tsuzuki en cuanto el demonio comenzaba a tragar con aquella fiereza que le resultaba repulsiva.

Shinigamis? – preguntó el demonio con un ligero temor al notarse rodeado – que inoportunos – gruñó al instante en que se abalanzó en contra de Yoru y Hisoka

Jouheki!! – gritó Yoru haciendo que el contorno del pentagrama brillara dejando atrapado al demonio

Esto no basta! – se burló el demonio comenzando a retorcerse dentro y causando fracturas en la barrera

Hisoka ahora! – pidió Tsuzuki al mismo tiempo que ambos lanzaban pergaminos sagrados que causaron quemaduras en todo el cuerpo del demonio

Ahora te recuerdo – gimió el demonio fijándose mirada en Yoru

Cállate maldita bestia!! – dijo la chica con enojo causando que las barrera se deteriora momentáneamente

No te dejes engañar!! – gimió la bestia tomando a Hisoka por la muñeca – no es lo que parece!

Hisoka! – gritó Tsuzuki al ver aquello

Ya cállate!! – exclamó Yoru haciendo resurgir la barrera con un brillo segador que se mantuvo por segundos en los que ninguno de los tres pudo ver mas.

Casi… - suspiró Yoru notando los restos semi calcinados de la bestia en el suelo y los restos de pergaminos esparcidos a su alrededor. – al fin – dijo casi en un susurro cayendo repentinamente de espaldas al suelo.

Yoru! – se extrañó Hisoka

Fue por el hechizo – dijo Tsuzuki sujetándola – le costó mucho hacerlo bien, debemos llevarla a algún lado y curarte esa herida,

Por la conmoción Hisoka ni siquiera había notado que el roce con aquel demonio le había quemado la piel. Sin tiempo que perder se dirigieron a donde Yoru había permanecido la ultima semana, un pequeño departamento en el centro de Osaka.

Crees que este bien? – preguntó Hisoka notando a la chica aun dormida sobre la cama

Es mas resistente de lo que parece- contestó Tsuzuki terminando de vendar su brazos – listo

Que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó el menor

Estaría bien ir por algo que comer – dijo Tsuzuki al instantes en que su estomago gruñó como apoyando la propuesta

Ve tú, yo me quedo con ella – dijo Hisoka

Seguro?

vas a ir o no?

OK! – dijo el chibi casi al instante en que daba un portazo tras de sí

Hisoka suspiró algo cansado. realmente se sentía tranquilo de que aquello hubiese resultado bien y pese a las pequeñeces podría decirse que todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Y tú que te preocupabas tanto Tsuzuki – pensó al mismo tiempo en que distraía su mirada por el lugar. Realmente era pequeño y no parecía tener el toque femenino que esperaba. junto a la cama se encontraba un enorme escritorio repleto de papelería y almenos tres torres de viejos libros que le recordaron la biblioteca del Emma.

Un poco de ropa sucia regada por aquí y por allá, trastos sucio sobre el fregadero y unas flores marchitas aun sobre la mesa.

No cabe duda de que se parecen – pensó poniéndose de pie. fue entonces que notó un enorme espejo de forma curva cubierto por una delgada sabana justo detrás de la puerta.

con pasos lentos se acercó y al descubrirlo levemente notó que se trataba de toda una antigüedad. Los bordos habían sido labrados en bronce y una especie de escritura árabe aparecía en todo el contorno

Te gusta? – preguntó la voz de Yoru causándole un sobresalto

Disculpa… - murmuró el chico sintiéndose todo un chismoso

Descuida- sonrió la chica – me lo regaló un amigo, y Tsuki-kun?

Fue a buscar algo que comer – contestó Hisoka regresando a su asiento en la mesa

Entonces va a tardar mucho – murmuró la chica poniéndose de pie con cierto malestar – debes pensar que es un lugar muy desordenado – dijo Yoru tomando algunos papeles de su mesita de noche y dejándolos sobre el escritorio – lo único bueno de este lugar es la vista, no crees?

Si- contestó el chico sin una pizca de emoción

Creo que después de hoy ya no nos veremos mas – dijo la chica mientras continuaba metiendo todos los papeles en el cesto de la basura – creo que tampoco veré más a Tsuzuki.

Por que lo dices?

Me dieron de baja los de allá arriba – sonrió la chica continuando con movimientos lentos – pero, creo que después de todo él estará bien, te tiene a ti para cuidarlo.

Yo no soy…

Quizá no seas como el pero sin duda eres un buen compañero – murmuró Yoru saliendo hacia la cocina – lastima que nosotros no fuimos tan buenos compañero

por..? – Hisoka estaba a punto de preguntar pero se retracto

Por que? – preguntó Yoru quien había escuchado sus palabras. hisoka parecía no prestar atención mas sin embargo quería escuchar la razón

Supongo que fue por culpa mía, yo siempre me molestaba por la forma tan personal en que Tsuzuki se tomaba los casos, sufría cada vez que debíamos… supongo que siempre era la mala del cuento y Tatsumi me asignó un nuevo compañero.

Tú se lo pediste?

Yoru se giró a verlo con cierta melancolía en la sonrisa – no, Tsuzuki fue quien lo pidió.

El muchacho no supo que decir, debía sentirse mal por ella? o es que había una buena razón para que Tsuzuki la alejara así de ella?

Yoru se había mantenido de un lado a otro recogiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso y en cuanto Hisoka parecía sumido en sus pensamientos se acercó al espejo con una ligera sonrisa

aes ohceh adip euq ol y it a neugell soser sim euq ojepse odamall im ahcucse– susurró Yoru parada frente al espejo, al instante un especie de sombra parecía haberse apoderado de la superficie y ella enseguida lo cubrió nuevamente

Oye Hisoka – habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ojala pudieras ser un compañero perfecto para Tsuki-kun

Es algo imposible – murmuró el chico poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana - definitivamente

Ojala pudieras ser mas… bueno mas alegre, abierto… no sé

Más como tú? – preguntó Hisoka algo molesto

Tú dímelo, quisieras ser como yo?

Hisoka la miró entre extrañado y molesto. pues quien se creía para decir cosas de ese tipo?!!

no me lo imagino – murmuró

no digo que idéntico, solo parecido – dijo ella sonando cada vez mas insistente

Y ser el gemelo de ese baka? – preguntó con algo de sarcasmo

etto… realmente no te gustaría ser como yo?? – insistió el saber la chica

que no! – la paciencia de Hisoka ya había llegado al limite – ya te dije que NO QUIERO SER COMO TU!!

Que lo dicho hecho sea – escuchó decir a una voz, al instante en que giró la vista en dirección hacia ella, lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue el espejo con una especie de aura grisácea rodeándolo y Yoru parada justo al lado.

**_ Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking  
Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
_**

Una luz cegadora y por un segundo todo fue oscuridad.

podía escuchar el sonido de una fuente muy cerca de él, también el sonidos de pasos de un lado a otro, como si de varias personas se tratara.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, la luz que se colaba por la ventana parecía inundar todo el lugar, pero, de quien era esa habitación?

A simple vista podía verse que era la habitación de una chica, en el fondo había un armario de madera con enormes puertas labradas, un jarrón con pequeñas flores violeta adornaban el escritorio repleto de libros en un extremo, unos cuantos recortes fijados en la pared y algunas fotografías.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, ciertamente no sabía como había podido llegar allí, lo último que recordaba era ese extraño espejo y que había estado con Yoru.

Ya despertó nuestra bella durmiente? – preguntó la voz de una mujer en el pasillo

Hisoka se quedó sorprendido, jamás había escuchado esa voz antes, y si estaba soñando de nuevo??

Tomoyo-san nos ha dicho que no la molestemos, ha sido un viaje largo – respondió la voz de otra chica

No se por que tiene tantas consideraciones con esa chiquilla – murmuró la mujer mientras sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas lejos – avísale que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer!!

No sabia exactamente que era ese lugar, sin embargo no podía sentir ningún tipo de emoción o rastro de aquellas personas, ni siquiera sabia que había pasado con Tsuzuki y los demás.

Incorporándose en el bordo de la cama con dificultad sintió como largos mechones de cabello rojizo cubrían su rostro y en un movimiento instintivo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, descubriendo que aquel cabello era suyo

NANDA??! -preguntó ciertamente desconcertando y desapareciendo por completo su somnolencia. Comenzó una rápida inspección de su cuerpo notando que efectivamente era

El cuerpo de una chica???!!

_**Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone   
if I'm lying to you  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
you believe me**_

_**SONG: Take my hand, DIDO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 Nadie dijo que vivir es fácil**

**LINKINPARK –With you**

_**I woke up in a dream today**_

_**to the cold of the static**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la puerta con la intención de salir pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera girar la perilla y…

Ohayou tomodachi! – saludó la chica que venia entrando – creí que dormirías todo el día…

Hisoka la miró extrañado, ciertamente no recordaba haberla vista jamás. Era de larga figura, su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras que algunos mechones pequeños habían sido trenzados, sus enormes ojos castaños junto con su sonrisa le daban una apariencia juguetona que no pasó desapercibida por el muchacho.

Oye por que te me quedas viendo así?? – preguntó cruzada de brazos – que no te alegra verme??!

Pero es que yo ni siquiera te conozco…¬¬

Ah! encima de irte sin despedirte finges demencia?? – dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño con indignación – anda, apresúrate a cambiarte que tenemos mucho que hacer!!

Pero es que… - intentó replicar

Akizuki!! Akizuki donde te habías metido???! – interrumpió otra chica en el pasillo, solo que esta era un poco mas baja que la primera, de largo cabello azulado atado en una trenza y ojos azul oscuro.

Ah Misao! –saludó Akizuki – vine a levantar a esta perezosa, enseguida vamos!! nn

¿Yoru-san? –preguntó Misao extrañada mirándolo a él – ¿llegó anoche?

¿Disculpa? – preguntó Hisoka sin entender nada

Está muy graciosa el día de hoy- comentó Akizuki con una sonrisa- ya déjate de ese juego y vamonos antes que se enojo esa bruja – dijo la de cabello castaño tomándolo del brazo.

Oye espera! – dijo Hisoka tratando de safarse – adonde vamos?

Tenemos que empezar el día -dijo ésta en tono burlón – escuela? clases?? te dicen algo?

Seguro que el viaje le sentó mal – comentó Misao – por que no va a lavarse la cara y nos alcanza en el salón?

Pero es que…

Anda mujercita! – dijo Akizuki empujando hacia la otra puerta – pero no te demores una eternidad como siempre!

Antes de poder reprochar algo ambas chicas ya habían salido de la habitación.

De acuerdo – murmuró recargado en la puerta del baño – que demonios es esto? de donde salió esa par?? y si esto es un sueño por que diablos ya duró tanto?!!!?

Aquel espejo habrá sido un portal?? o es que…

Se quedó estático al fijar su vista en el enorme espejo del baño, ahí frente a él, estaba Yoru, pero al acercarse se dio cuanta de que no era el reflejo de la chica sino… el de él. (na: soy mala… muajajajaja XD!)

Esto es una pesadilla! – murmuraba aún encerrado en el baño- esa no soy yo!

Ahora si no entendía nada, por que después de salir de tremendo shock al notar que su cuerpo no era exactamente el mismo y que había llegado a un lugar que estaba en medio de no se donde dentro del cuerpo de la otra shinigami comenzó a dudar de su propia estabilidad mental. uú

Tengo que buscar a alguien – murmuró saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, claro esta, después de ponerse unos jeans y una playera que fue lo mas varonil que pudo encontrar en aquel armario repleto de kimonos y ropa de chica. Atravesó con pasos rápidos en enorme engawa,(pasillo con pisito de madera nn) en el medio había una especie fuente con una extraña ave en la parte superior, enseguida pasó al interior de una sala pero fue el ruido en la cocina lo que llamó su atención.

Ohayou Gozaimasu – saludó una anciana en cuanto lo vio entrar. La mujer se movía con gran facilidad en la enorme cocina repleta de ollas y cacerolas abarrotadas en el lugar.

Disculpe – habló Hisoka acostumbrándose al hecho de que "su voz" era de la Yoru – me podría decir donde estamos?

Veo que se levantó de buen humor señorita Hinagiku – murmuró la anciana – Tomoyo-san me ha pedido que le prepare el desayuno, que le gustaría?

No quiero nada, muchas gracias-contestó de inmediato – dígame, conoce a un hombre llamado Tsuzuki? o a Tatsumi?

No señorita discúlpeme, ninguno de esas personas ha venido – contestó la mujer – desea algo? que le prepare el baño o…

Dígame – interrumpió Hisoka comenzando a exaxperarse – podría decirme que es este lugar?

La Okiya Nagisa – contestó extrañada – en Gion Kobu

nani??! - de no haber sido por la el lavabo de la cocina hubiera ido a dar al suelo de la impresión.

Si me disculpa señorita Yoru debo ir por las compras – la mujer hizo una reverencia – las otras jovencitas ya deben haber empezado…

Hisoka se quedó solo en el medio de la cocina, como era posible todo aquello? si esos datos concordaban con los de Yoru, sería acaso que…

Habían cambiado de lugar??!

Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo! – se regañó – debo salir de aquí cuanto antes!!

Y por que deberías salir de aquí cuanto antes? – preguntó la voz de una mujer detrás suyo.

Hisoka se giró inmediatamente para encontrarse de frente con una hermosa mujer que lo veía con cierta curiosidad, sus ojos de un azul violáceo encajaban armoniosamente con el pálido color de su piel, vestía un kimono de tipo komon de color rosa grisáceo junto con un obi de color blanco con pequeños pétalos de cerezo bordados en rosa oscuro. su largo cabello azulado tan solo estaba adornado por un kogai (aguja) de color rosa menos oscuro y al juzgar por su kasa (paraguas de bambu) estaba salida

Yoru… adonde debes ir? – preguntó la mujer notando su silencio.

Necesito buscar a alguien – se apresuró a decir éste – es importante que-

Que te calmes y me cuentes exactamente que sucede – dijo ella con el mismo tono calmo – por lo visto hoy no piensas regresar a tus actividades, si quieres podríamos dar una vuelta y me dices que sucede.

De acuerdo – dijo Hisoka algo resignado – si bien no sabia donde estaba, echar un vistazo por los alrededores le daría una remota idea de donde diablos había llegado y como regresar al Emma.

Ya fuera de la casa Hisoka notó que no era del tamaño promedio y por su extensión podría suponerse que albergaba a decenas de personas, al salir a la calle noto el letrero de Okiya Nagisa.

¿No dices nada? – preguntó la mujer con su mirada fija en el frente.

Pero Hisoka estaba demasiado confundido como para poder hablar con ella, que podría decirle? que acababa de despertar dentro del cuerpo de una chica que apenas si conocía? que en realidad él era un chico y para ser exactos un shinigami??!

Suspiró con cierto cansancio por que realmente no sabia que hacer. ¬¬

Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan – le saludó la mujer que venia saliendo de uno de las tiendas – hacia mucho de no verla

Lo mismo digo Iwasaki-san – saludó la mencionada con una pequeña referencia – veo que están de paseo

Ah sí – afirmó Tomoyo – Yoru acaba de regresar y…

Hisoka prestaba poca atención a la conversación de ambas mujeres, puesto que había comenzado a identificar aquel lugar, la mayoría de los traseuntes eran mujeres de diversas edades y al juzgar por las tiendas aquella debía ser la calle principal de lo que sin duda era Gion Kobu, el distrito de las geishas.

Ja ne! – dijo al fin Tomoyo después de varios minutos y continuaron con su caminata calles abajo.

Las chicas han progresado bastante durante tu ausencia – comentó la mujer – incluso Misao a progresado con sus clases de Shamisen, por cierto… que tal tu viaje?

Supongo que bien – comentó el chico.

Si… lo imagine – comentó ella resignada a su silencio – por cierto… Kagura ha estado algo molesta desde que te fuiste… ya sabes que a veces se enoja sin razón y creo que sería mejor advertirte que tiene pensado extender tus horas de practica.

Tomoyo-san… quizá suene extraño pero… por que estoy aquí? – preguntó Hisoka mirándola a los ojos.

Ella pareció extrañada pero enseguida en su rostro se dibujo una leve sonrisa – por que serás la leyenda de Karyukai… la flor que nació en noche de luna llena – dijo casi para sí – la geisha innata que hay en ti.

Hisoka comenzaba a entender, a eso se refería Yoru cuando dijo que su nueva vida sería el arte, pero si eso deseaba la chica como había sucedido aquello? como había llegado a tomar su lugar? sin embargo, lo que Hisoka entendió con cierto temor, fue el hecho de que… si formaba parte de la vida de todas aquellas personas… no había duda de que ahora estaba vivo…

_**and put my cold feet on the floor**_

_**forgot all about yesterday**_

_**remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore**_

En cuanto regresó de su paseo con Tomoyo se encerró en su habitación. si estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona definitivamente debía regresar a la suya cuanto antes, pero era claro que no tenia forma de comunicarse con el Emma almenos que muriera o que un shinigami apareciera por la zona, la cual era una posibilidad nula puesto que no había razón para que estuvieran allí.

Pero debe haber una forma de comunicarme con ellos – se decía – si yo estoy aquí ella debe estar en mi lugar, lo mas seguro es que esten aquí pronto. Mas sin embargo había un presentimiento en su corazón que lo hacia desconfiar de sus propias palabras.

Un llamado a la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Pase…

Nos dará la princesa el honor de acompañarnos al almuerzo – murmuró la mujer que venía entrando con cierto sarcasmo – o preferiría que su sirvienta le atienda??

Hisoka tan solo se quedó callado, por que si de algo estaba seguro era de que su silencia no empeoraría mucho las cosas.

Te estoy hablando Yoru! – dijo la mujer entrando por completo a la habitación con cierto enojo. Parecía ser unos cuantos años mayor que el resto de las chicas que había conocido, solo que a diferencia de Tomoyo usaba un Yukata de color rosa pálido con un diseño de hojas en color ciruela, su cabello negro estaba recogido con unas agujas redondeadas en el mismo color, pero lo que ciertamente le inquietó fueron sus ojos de una tonalidad marrón que se asemejaba al rojo y que lo veían con nada mas que ira.

No piensas responderle a tu Onesan?!! – dijo ella cada vez mas molesta.

No tengo hambre, gracias – contestó el chico de la forma mas cortes posible.

Ya veo – la mujer se acercó con un lento andar – piensas que por ser la preferida de Okasa estas por encima de todos?? Pero escúchame bien niña – dijo la mujer tomándolo sorpresivamente de su muñeca – aquí tu tienes que obedecerme te guste o no.

Yoru-san tienes que..!! – interrumpió Akizuki entrando a toda prisa.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar? – preguntó la mujer soltando del brazo de Hisoka casi al instantes

Sumimasen, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pensé que… -intentó excusarse la chica

¿Pensaste??! una maiko como tu piensa? – preguntó con cierta burla pasando a un lado de ella – claro que, que más se podría esperar de ti si eres una…

Una persona al igual que tú y yo – interrumpió Hisoka poniéndose de pie – y te pido por favor que te retires de mi habitación.

La mujer se giró para verlo con una sonrisa estática en el rostro – como quieras – susurró saliendo con suma indignación.

Sabes que te acabas de meter en problemas – preguntó Akizuki – ya verás como Kagura no se quedará de brazos cruzados y te pondrá alguna tarea…

No tiene por que tratarte así.. . querías decirme algo??

Hai!hai!hai! – dijo la chica dando pequeños saltitos - que crees que acabo de escuchar!!?

Ni idea – murmuró el chico con su acostumbrada falta de emoción.¬¬

La próxima semana piensas mandarnos con el modista para hacernos nuestros nuevos quimonos, no es genial??!

Pero si ya hay muchos en ese armario – fue la simple respuesta del chico.

Yoru-san, pero si tu fuiste quien dijo que ya no los querías por que estaban viejos.

Pues cambié de parecer – dijo Hisoka tratando de sonar convincente – es todo?

Si… bueno, ya me voy para que descanses, después de todo mañana comenzaremos con las clases.

Clases?! – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hisoka

Si ya sabes, tenemos que ir al colegio, clases de dance, shamisen… enserio lo olvidaste??? – le miró Nakuru con cierta burla en sus tono

No… no claro que no! – contestó el chico. ¬¬

OK! Oyasumi nasai Yoru-san! –se despidió la chica

Clases? se preguntaba Hisoka esperando que fuera algo que el pudiera hacer.

_**a little taste of hypocrisy**_

_**and I'm left in the wake of the mistake**_

_**slow to react**_

_**even though you're so close to me**_

_**you're still so distance**_

_**and I can't bring you back**_

Miró nuevamente el reloj sobre la fría pared y para su disgusto, quizá no había pasado todavía ni un minuto. Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración.

Si tan solo hubiera puesto mas atención, si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes… - se decía a si mismo. Pero por mas que lo lamentara, "el hubiera" no servía de nada y ahora tenia que cargar con todo eso, un peso mas que desgarraba su ser.

Tsuzuki – le llamó Tatsumi que venia saliendo de la enfermería – que bueno que sigues aquí.

Que paso? esta bien? - preguntó de inmediato el shinigami de ojos violeta con visible preocupación en su rostro.

El esta bien pero… parece no recordar nada…

Nani?!

Quizá sea temporal – dijo Tatsumi con la vista en la puerta de la enfermería- pero no es tu culpa, nadie sabia que podían encontrar allí y…

Hisoka… entonces no me recuerda?-preguntó Tsuzuki deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese cierto.

_**it's true the way I feel**_

Tatsumi asintió con aquella expresión tan propia de él – Watari hará hasta lo imposible por saber que le ocurrió.

Y que hay de Yoru? por que ella no esta aquí?

Este sería su último cazo, por lo tanto no ha sido un inconveniente la perdida de su memoria, lo mas seguro es que ahora mismo ya se encuentre en el lugar que le fue asignado.

_**was promised by your face**_

Ella… tampoco regresará?

Ya no es posible – contestó Tatsumi- tampoco puedes buscarla, sabes que tenemos prohibido el trato con las personas a menos que…

Si… lo sé – murmuró Tsuzuki sintiéndose totalmente desconsolado, parecía como si un broma del destino le hubiera arrebatado dos presciencias muy preciadas para el.

Puedo, ver a Hisoka?

_**the sound of your voice**_

Watari lo llevó a su casa, lo mejor sería que por ahora lo dejemos descansar

Y que sucederá con…

Haremos todo lo posible por regresar a Kurosaki – fue la sincera respuesta del secretario.

¿Y que puedo hacer? – preguntó Tsuzuki mas para si con cierta nostalgia en su tono, Tatsumi lo vio tratando de encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta y hacerlo sentir mejor

Se tu mismo – el secretario lo miró a la cara – si queremos que Kurosaki sea el mismo de antes tu eres el único capaz de ayudarlo.

Tsuzuki sonrió levemente – si, lo haré…

_**painted on my memories**_

_**even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you**_

Que aburrido!!! – se quejó Nakuru colgándose del brazo de Hisoka – encima de todo me muero de sueño!!

Eso te sacas por dormirte tan tarde- la reprendió Misao por lo bajo

Mala! yo necesito expresar mis pensamientos!

Si contuvieras tantas tonterías dentro explotarías – murmuró Misao sin prestarle mucha atención – aunque jamás es escuchado que alguien muera por contener su propia estupidez.

Ah!!!Yoru-san!! mira que cruel es conmigo! – le señaló Nakuru

Pero Hisoka parecía mas perdido en sus pensamientos que en la discusión de ambas chicas, asistir a la escuela no había sido inconveniente, pero estaba acostumbrado a la distancia y el tener a ese par pisándole los talones comenzaba a ser molesto.

Almenos tendré toda la tarde para averiguar algo – pensaba el chico sin saber lo que le esperaba. (na:Muajajajaja)

TADAIMA!!!- gritó Nakuru a todo pulmón en cuanto llegaron a la Okiya.

¿Quieres dejar sordo a alguien??! – la regañó Misao

Pero es que yo…

Yoru-san!! – lo detuvo Nakuru

¿Si?- preguntó el chico con un ligerísimo toque que daba a entender un " y ahora que quieres??!!"

Debemos estar en el salón en media hora

Para que? ¬¬

Para las clases de danza, para que otra cosa seria!!

Hisoka sintió claramente como los colores le subieron y le bajaron, si necesitaba encontrar una salida debía ser rápido. pero ese no era su día, no, no lo era…

Después de perderse (nuevamente) en los pasillos de la Okiya llegó a la sala destinada para los ensayos, aunque no estaba seguro de que eran.

Enseguida notó que además de Misao y Nakuru se encontraban otras dos jóvenes no mucho mayores que él pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue el hecho de que en la sala tan solo se encontraba un enorme almohadón en el medio.

Konbanwa- saludó un anciano de apenas metro y medio con un graciosos bigote que se erizaba en las puntas- por favor, dispónganse en una fila

Hisoka tan solo siguió las indicaciones, aunque no estaba seguro que era lo que esperaban que hicieran.

Hoy practicaremos Fukai Mori – dijo el anciano sentándose sobre el almohadón – por favor Yoru-san, puede tocar el koto para nosotros?

Hisoka se quedó estático. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que el instrumento se encontraba a unos pasos de si, que haría? decir que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que le estaban pidiendo o intentarlo aunque los resultados fueran catastróficos?

Gambatte Yoru-san – la animó Nakuru desde la fila alzando sus dos pulgares en señal de apoyo. El chico dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración, después de todo que podría perder?

Se acercó con algo de cautela y miró el Koto como si de un material radiactivo se tratase. Las otras chicas tan solo esperaban atentas para poder comenzar.

Aquí vamos – se dijo así mismo y en cuanto las notas comenzaron a sonar en un completo desorden las miradas desconcertadas se clavaron en él.

Y luego silencio…

Un prolongado… y frustrante silencio…

Yoru-san – llamó el anciano casi atragantándose con él té – podría comenzar nuevamente?

Pero es que…

Nuevamente- insistió el anciano retomando su postura. Hisoka frunció el ceño, realmente no quería estar allí ni hacer eso. Que acaso no se había dado cuenta el anciano que casi dejaba sorda al resto de la chicas?

Ni siquiera me gusta – pensó con enojo tocando el Koto con tanta fuerza que la cuerda terminó por romperse ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

Veo que hoy no esta de humor para esto Yoru-san – dijo el anciano con una ligera sonrisa – continúen repasando los pasos hasta que regrese – dijo éste tomando a Hisoka del brazo para salir de la sala.

Sucede algo malo? – preguntó el anciano con un aire paternal que por instantes le recordó a Tatsumi.

Supongo que estoy cansada – se excusó el chico comenzando a dudar que su pretexto diera resultado por mucho más tiempo.

Yo diría que ese cansancio no es por el viaje – comentó el hombre entrelazando su manos tras su espalda – Yoru-san, sabe que hay una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros y comprendo que se le exige mas que a las demás pero… eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacer algo que no quiera.

Hisoka tan solo escuchaba atento. Sin duda aquel hombre parecía una persona que solo emanaba calma.

Por eso – continuó el anciano – quiero que toques solamente cuando quieras, sabes que puedo ayudarte cuando gustes.

Gracias- fue lo único sincero que se le ocurrió decir.

Ahora me voy antes de que esas chicas comiencen a destrozar la sala – murmuró el hombre antes de entrar nuevamente.

¿Yoru-san? – llamó el anciano desde la puerta

¿si? – contestó Hisoka tratando de asimilar el hecho de que debía responder a ese nombre.

El canto de un ave enjaulada jamás se escuchará igual que el de una libre – dijo el anciano cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hisoka no entendió aquello, quizá no tenia razón para aplicarse en él, aunque le causaba un alivio el saber que no tendría que regresar más a esa sala, almenos no por su propia voluntad.

_**you**_

_**now I see keeping everything inside**_

_**with you**_

_**you now I see**_

_**even when I close my eyes**_

Abrió los ojos algo confusa. La habitación aun se encontraba oscura a pesar de que el reloj sobre la mesita de noche ya marcaba más de medio día. Dejó escapar un suspiro fijando la vista en el techo de la habitación y recordando de un solo golpe todo lo que había sucedido.

Miró "su nuevo hogar" de arriba hacia abajo, las paredes eran de color crema y al juzgar por los muebles y la decoración el estilo de Hisoka era minimalista.

hecho un vistazo por todos lados, sin duda no había otra persona viviendo allí y a pesar de buscar una solo fotografía de Tsuzuki no encontró nada.

Entonces ellos aun no son nada – se dijo con cierta alegría – bueno, almenos no por el momento.

Se cambió, peinó, perfumó… bueno, y todo eso que hacemos las mujeres que los hombres suelen omitir.

Bien, y ahora que? – se preguntaba. Lo mas seguro es que debía ir a cubrir el puesto de oficina de Hisoka, pero como su fuerte no era estar capturando información detrás de un escritorio optó por la primera opción que a su parecer, le resultaba mas fácil y conveniente.

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta y sin dudarlo fue a recibirlo.

Ohayou Gozaimasu – saludó Tsuzuki con una enorme sonrisa – ya te sientes mejor Hisoka?

Hisoka? – preguntó Yoru fingiendo demencia- así es como me llamo??

Que dices? que no te acuerdas?? – preguntó extrañado el shinigami.

No… y la verdad es que no se quien eres.

Hisoka soy yo, Tsuzuki que no te acuerdas??!

No yo…- pero la chica ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar con aquella oración. Por algún motivo sintió una fuerte oleada de preocupación que parecía entrar a su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad.

¿Hisoka esas bien? – preguntó Tsuzuki cada vez mas preocupado tomándolo del brazo para que no cayese.

¿No lo sientes? – preguntó Yoru tratando de abrigarse con sus propios brazos

¿Que? – preguntó Tsuzuki mirando alrededor de la habitación

Ese frío… es como si…

El mayor comprendió que Hisoka también había olvidado que era empata y por consiguiente había olvidado levantar sus barreras tal y como solía hacer.

Escucha – dijo Tsuzuki ayudándola a sentarse en la sala y tratando de calmarse así mismo – tu eres Hisoka Kurosaki, eres un shinigami que trabaja en Meifu y sientes todo esto por que eres empata…

Puede… puedo sentir lo que sienten los demás? – preguntó Yoru tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Si, por eso debes levantar barreras que te protejan cuando hay peligro.

Pero… eso que sentí venía de ti? – preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

_**I hit you and you hit me back**_

_**we fall to the floor**_

_**the rest of the day stands still**_

Tsuzuki asintió tratando de ocultar muy bien todo aquello, sin duda algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con Hisoka y lo menos que debía hacer era perturbarlo aún mas.

Debemos ir con Watari para que te revise – dijo Tsuzuki

mmm…

Que sucede?

Etto… puedo confiar en ti?- le miró Yoru tratando de ver que ocasionaría en ella la reacción de Tsuzuki

Tsuzuki suspiró – trabajamos juntos, creo que sí…

De acuerdo pero…

¿si?

El estomago del menor emitió un gran gruñido - primero vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre!

Tsuzuki sonrió al escuchar aquello, quizá no fuera el Hisoka de siempre pero almenos estaba tranquilo sabiendo que confiaba en él.

_**fine line between this and that**_

_**when things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real**_

_**now I'm trapped in this memory**_

_**and I'm left in the wake of the mistake**_

_**slow to react**_

¿Entonces Kurosaki sigue igual? – preguntó Tatsumi viendo por encima de su hombro, detrás suyo se encontraba el shinigami de ojos verdes apretando las mejillas de uno de los gushonshin.

Lo revisé por completo y nada de nada- dijo el rubio con cierta derrota – los habrá atacado algún demonio?

No lo sé, cuando los encontré ambos estaban en el suelo.

¿Y que va a pasar si no recupera la memoria por si solo?- preguntó el científico

Tsuzuki-san!!- chillo gushonshin llamando su atención, Hisoka había comenzado a lanzarlo de arriba abajo como si de un peluche se tratara. XD!!

Hisoka… etto… -retirando a gushonshin de su alcance – por que no nos vamos a trabajar ya?

Pero Tsuzuki – interrumpió Watari

Me parece bien – dijo Tatsumi sin dejarlo terminar – ya hay mucho trabajo pendiente.

Hai! – dijo Hisoka como si nada tomando a Tsuzuki de la manga saliendo del laboratorio.

Pero Tatsumi! – se quejo Watari – estas seguro??

Confío en que él le haga recordar – murmuró el secretario antes de salir también del laboratorio.

_**so even you're so close to me**_

_**you're still so distance**_

_**and I can't bring you back**_

Una rato después ya se encontraban en un café de la zona, después de todo trabajar en esas condiciones no ayudaría en lo mas mínimo – pensó el shinigami.

Miró la taza de café humeante sobre la mesa. Afuera la mayoría de la gente avanzaba con lento andar como si el mismo tiempo avanzara más despacio.

¿Te agrado? – preguntó Yoru rompiendo el silencio en la mesa. Tsuzuki la miró sorprendido por la pregunta.

¿Na…nani??!

¿Te agrado? – preguntó ella con tranquilidad- por que… realmente no sé si… bueno, me gustaría saber como somos normalmente.

Tsuzuki suspiró, realmente le parecía extraño el tratar de contestar algo así mucho mas el tratar de explicarle como era la relación entre ellos omitiendo el hecho de que él, parecía no entenderlo.

Creo que no debí preguntarlo – murmuró Yoru clavando la vista en el suelo – es que yo…

Casi siempre me regañas - dijo Tsuzuki para su sorpresa – aunque creo que a veces si me lo merezco, pero en general, trabajamos bien! XD!

Yoru fijo toda su atención en el shinigami –¿ y que más?

Bueno, a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces, ni el ruido ni la impuntualidad, tampoco te gusta que hable tonterías y que pierda tiempo en comer ¬¬

¿No me gustan los dulces? – preguntó Yoru extrañada

Bueno, eso es lo que tu dices – contestó Tsuzuki- mmm… te gusta el té, los libros y el silencio…y etto…

Creo que no se tanto de ti como esperaba – dijo el mayor un tanto apenado

Quizá los dos podamos descubrirlo – pensó Yoru hundiendo sus mirada en la del shinigami. – ne?

_**it's true the way I feel**_

_**was promised by your face**_

_**the sound of your voice**_

_**painted on my memories**_

_**even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you**_

El día siguiente fue toda una odisea, almenos recordaba como llegar a las oficinas del Emma, pero sin duda el estar en un lugar que no es "tu medio" te deja completamente desubicada.

Con un retraso de almenos cuarenta minutos llegó por fin a la oficina. Tsuzuki ya se encontraba allí, aunque lo veía algo sorprendido por dicho retraso.

Ohayou – saludó el shinigami desde su escritorio – paso algo?

etto…no nada… - murmuró la chica colocándose en el otro escritorio – es que como no recordé donde estaban las cosas se me hizo algo tarde…

Bueno, pues a Tatsumi hoy no se le olvidó traernos montañas de trabajo – comentó Tsuzuki algo mas tranquilo – comienzo a creer que nos explota…uu

yo diría esclaviza- dijo Yoru sarcástica- claro que viniendo de los labios de Hisoka, Tsuzuki se quedó un poquito (digamos bastante) extrañado por el comentario. Siendo Hisoka uno se esperaría alguna reprimenda por ser tan holgazán y encima quejarse por el trabajo que se supone que debías de haber entregado hacia muchas horas.

Tsuzuki-san –llamaron los gushonshin a coro entrando en la oficina – Ohayou!!

Ohayou! – se adelantó a saludar Yoru – oye son dos de ustedes?

¿entonces es cierto? ¿Hisoka-san perdió la memoria??!! – preguntó uno de ellos

supongo que es tempor- alcanzó a decir su hermano antes de que Yoru lo tomase como un pequeño peluche entre sus manos.

Tsuzuki-san!! – chilló el gushonshin mientras el shinigami los veía con una gotita en la sien.

sin duda pareces otro – Dijo para sí, aunque no podría negar que el ver a Hisoka así le daba mucho gusto, claro que jamás lo sabría.

A medida que las horas seguían trascurriendo, y los papeleos parecían ser eternos, aquellas oficinas semejaban simples hojas de papel atravesadas por todas aquellas emociones que emanaba la gente del rededor. Ya para medio día la delgada barrera que había puesto en práctica parecía inexistente.

Debo salir por un momento – dijo Yoru sintiéndose cada vez mas débil. Tsuzuki tan solo lo miró extrañado, aunque le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle, preguntarle constantemente si estaba bien terminaría por enfadar a su compañero.

Hola bon!! – la saludó Watari muy sonriente que venia cruzando el pasillo junto con 003

Ah, hola Watari – habló con un poco de desgano – todo bien?

Pues precisamente eso venía a preguntarte? te has sentido bien? has recordado algo?

No mucho, aunque creo que no tardará en regresar – dijo Yoru intentando mostrar una sonrisa

Menos mal – comentó el rubio – de cualquier forma quiero hacerte unos estudios y ver que podría ser la causa de esto.

Si de acuerdo – contestó esta buscando un lugar vacío o mejor dicho, un lugar donde ninguna emoción humana la alcanzara.

Te ves muy pálido, seguro que estas bien?

Si, solo necesito un poco de agua – contestó yéndose tan repentinamente que dejó extrañado al científico.

_**you**_

_**now I see keeping everything inside**_

_**with you**_

_**you now I see**_

_**even when I close my eyes**_

Había estado alrededor de una hora en la única sala que había encontrado vacía. Afuera las emociones parecían atravesarle como si fuesen flechas, era cansado, incluso para ella, tratar de retener una barrera todo el tiempo.

¿Como lo hace? – se preguntaba – ¿como puede estar rodeado de tantas personas y no ser afectado tan fácilmente?

A pesar de ser un niño aún, debe tener un espíritu muy fuerte para tolerar todo esto… pero quizá… la principal de sus barreras sea alejarlos a todos…

¿Hisoka? – llamó la voz de Tsuzuki en la puerta – ¿estas aquí?

ha… hai…

¿estas bien? – le miró preocupado el de ojos amatista.

Como siempre – contestó Yoru al instante- estaba… tratando de recordar algo

Aún no… -comenzó Tsuzuki.

Ella tan solo asintió – no se… si sea bueno…

Tsuzuki quiso decir algo pero no pudo, quería preguntarle si recordaba lo de su familia? el incidente con Muraki… en fin, todas las cosas que le habían hecho sufrir pero nuevamente, Hisoka parecía esforzarse por no sentir nada y levantar sus barreras con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces… ya te vas a casa? – preguntó Yoru sacándolo de sus pensamientos

No… etto… puedo esperarte si quieres o…

No es necesario, además… seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Tsuzuki para sorpresa de Yoru y de él mismo, por que aquella pregunta no debía haber sido pronunciada.

¿algo? – preguntó el otro con extrañeza – pues… además de tener lagunas mentales no lo creo… aunque… hay muchas cosas que comienzo a preguntarme.

¿como qué?- prguntó Tsuzuki

Quizá sean tonterías pero… ahora que no recuerdo nada no tengo NADA de que arrepentirme…

¿y no crees que sea lo mejor? – preguntó Tsuzuki

No lo sé, tú te has arrepentido de algo? – preguntó Yoru casi en un susurro

_**with you**_

_**you now I see keeping everything inside**_

_**with you**_

_**you now I see**_

_**even when I close my eyes**_

Algunas veces – contestó con sinceridad – pero… para cuando me doy cuenta de que hice lo equivocado ya es muy tarde…

¿Entonces no crees en las segundas oportunidades?

Estoy viviendo mi segunda oportunidad – dijo el shinigami con seriedad, ella no pudo evitar sentir esa confusión en su ser y entonces comenzó a dudar de que tan sincera era la respuesta de Tsuzuki.

Debo irme – anunció Yoru poniéndose de pie – le prometí a Tatsumi terminar con el trabajo para mañana.

¿Quieres que te ayude?

Gracias pero, tu ya hiciste tu parte – contestó ella tratando de sonar convincente – Ja ne!

Hisoka!!

¿si?

¿Tú… quieres recordarlo todo ? – preguntó el shinigami

Yoru se giró a verlo con una ligera sonrisa – es lo que trato de descubrir – murmuró antes de irse en dirección contraria.

_**no**_

_**no matter how far we've come**_

_**I can't wait to see tomorrow**_

_**no matter how far we've come**_

**_I, I can't wait to see tomorrow_**

_**with you**_

Tsuzuki se quedó allí sentado hasta que lo perdió de vista, realmente el comportamiento de Hisoka los últimos días había sido extraño, quizá fuera un pensamiento paranoico pero era como si una parte del Hisoka que él conocía se hubiera esfumado, esa parte fría y seria que muchas veces había servido de barrera parecía haber sido remplazada por una melancolía disfrazada de tranquilidad que ciertamente le inquietaba, pero, muy en su interior, deseaba que las cosas siguieran igual, por que de una forma u otra, la perdida de memoria del shinigami lo había dejado acercarse mas a él.

_**You now I see keeping everything inside**_

_**with you**_

_**You now I see**_

_**even when I close my eyes**_

Pero yo quiero ayudarte – se decía en su interior – ayudarte a seguir aún con todo lo pasado, estar para ti cuando lo necesites, escucharte…protegerte… por que, eso haces por… la persona que amas…

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pronunciar aquellas palabras en su mente, por que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos poco había logrado conseguir en todo ese tiempo, sin embargo… si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no descansaría hasta ver una sonrisa llena de felicidad en los labios de su niño.****

_**with you**_

_**you now I see keeping everything inside**_

_**with you**_

_**you now I see**_

_**even when I close my eyes**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dai:

I'm So happy!! XD! Por fin siento que todo el proceso creativo de mi mente llega a alguien más que un sea mi otra yo..¬¬

**Trinidad del caos** espero pronto saber tu nombre Mil gracias! nn creo que esta semana andaré con esa sonrisa idiota que tanto saka de onda a mis amigos XD!

¬¬…Pero esa sonrisa idiota siempre desaparece en las clases de frances…

Y ps'… que te puedo decir del fic… va viento en popa… a decir verdad.. comienzo mushas tramas maquiavélicas en esta cabezita loka… pero nunca llegan al papel… creo que mi otra yo los destruye mientras duermo o.o'!

Y ps'… este proyecto nacio hace musho tiempo… y me dije… Mi misma… terminalo… o te patearé el trasero! TT

Jojojo! Sta madrugada/noshe en el MSN ha sido muy inspirado… o será tanta cafeina…¬¬

Nus leemos prontito… y si a alguien le intesa… ps' tambien estoy escribiendo Entre Libros Dramas y Cuadernos… )

See U Soon!! XD!!

Si dejan un reviews… serán como mi cafeína para acelerar el proceso de mi cap! XD!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 Se comienza con una sonrisa**

_**Hybrid Rain bowl - Bump of Chicken**_

Yakusoku? – Preguntó Nakuru el anuncio de la mencionada tienda– es japonés?? y que venden??

Hisoka no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación. En los cuatro días que había continuado con esa farsa se había resignado a la idea de que ellas eran una especie de damas de compañía por no decir "carceleras" que le daban nula oportunidad de buscar una forma de salir de allí.

No lo creo – dijo Misao aún con la vista fija en el aparador- que no era esta la supuesta tienda de hechicería??

¿podemos entrar Yoru-san? – pidió Nakuru con estrellitas en los ojos.

Hoy tampoco llegaremos tempranos – pensó Hisoka con cierta resignación, aunque el hecho de ir a una escuela repletas de desconocidos que "supuestamente" lo conocían no era una muy buena opción.

Hisoka se encogió de hombros, lo único que podrían perder sería tiempo, puesto que los charlatanes aumentaban considerablemente en cualquier lado.

**Ho tondo shizun deru mitai na mujin to  
Chikyuu gini notte nai, namae mo nai**

Al entrar, el sonido de las campanillas sobre la puerta anunció su llegada, El lugar estaba perfumado por un aroma a flores e incienso que de cierta forma parecían adormecer el cuerpo. Desde el fondo del lugar, se dejaba escuchar una melodía de violines proveniente de un antiguo tocadiscos. Las paredes estaban repletas de repisas hasta el techo y en el medio del local había dos enormes mesas con libros, hierbas y alguno que otro artículo de hechicería.

¿que no hay nadie?- preguntó Misao un tanto nerviosa, la luz que se colaba por entre los vitrales era lo único que iluminaba el fondo del lugar, los pasos de las tres resonaban levemente sobre la madera vieja y a medida que se acercaban al mostrado aquella melodía parecía extinguirse.

Beberíamos irnos – murmuró Nakuru en el instante en que la música cesó por completo

¿puedo ayudarlas? – preguntó una voz

iie… ya nos íbamos – se apresuró a decir Misao

¿que? asusté a mis clientas??!! – preguntó preocupada la chica saliendo justo detrás de ella.

Misao y Nakuru saltaron del susto, Hisoka por su parte se limitó a verla detenidamente.

Sería una chica que no rebasaba la mayoría de edad, un poco mas bajita que él, usaba una falda negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una blusa de color verde seco con pequeñas hojas de color mas claro, Era de tez blanca y largo cabello negro recogido con lo que parecía ser una pluma de cuervo, sus ojos de un color verde grisáceo se posaron con diversión sobre ellos con una leve sonrisa.

**Kinou wa chikaku made, kibou no fune ga kita kedo  
Bokura o mukae ni kitan jyanai**

Buenos dias – dijo la chica bajando las mangas de su blusa, al parecer tratando de cubrir un cicatriz en forma de media luna sobre su mano izquierda – sean bienvenidas al Yakusoku, lamento si las asusté, pero es que estaba en la bodega, que puedo ofrecerles??

en realidad solamente estábamos mirando – dijo Hisoka

Ah no hay problema, generalmente todas mis clientas comienzan viendo – declaró la encargada – aunque después terminan comprando casi toda la tienda. $-$

¿Entonces tus clientas son brujas o algo así? – preguntó Nakuru

Ah claro que no! mis clientas solamente son mujeres enamoradas y yo me encargo de ayudarlas – murmuró pasando detrás del mostrador – adelante pueden ver y preguntar cualquier cosa.

Y que son esas- preguntó Nakuru notando unas rosas rojas marchitas dentro de una caja de cristal.

Ah,!! esas son las rosas del amor correspondido – explicó la chica – si el día en que te declaras la flor vuelve a estar fresca significa que tu amor es correspondido, no quieren llevar alguna? están en promoción…nn!

Muchas gracias, pero en realidad ya nos vamos – le cortó Hisoka a la vendedora

Que lastima, pero por ser su primera vez en mi tienda les obsequiaré algo – dijo la vendedora tomando un bote de cristal lleno de pequeños sobres de colores - tomen una.

¿que son? – preguntó Nakuru

bueno, en china tienen las galletas de las suerte, yo hice las mías y les llamé rimas del alma

¿que eso no es literatura? – preguntó Hisoka suspicazmente ¬¬

En efecto, dependiendo de tu suerte te corresponde una rima diferente, depende de ti entender su significado – dijo ella finalmente.

Gracias – dijo Hisoka una vez tomado su sobre, saliendo del establecimiento junto con las otras chicas a toda prisa.

Que tienda tan extraña!! – murmuró Misao una vez lejos de allí

Que encargada tan extraña, viste la pluma que traía en la cabeza??! a lo mejor mató a un cuervo para unos de sus hechizos!! – dijo Nakuru preocupada

Hisoka seguía escuchando los comentarios de las chicas a los lejos, el sobre que había tomado de aquel frasco llamó su atención y con cierta curiosidad se dispuso a abrirlo.

_la mitad de tu vida sufrirás por falta de amor_

_la otra mitad, sufrirás por haberlo encontrado _

_aun así, estas listo para amar?_

Hisoka se detuvo por un momento pero continuó su andar como si nada.

Que tontería – se dijo – en primer lugar yo ya estoy muerto, ni amé ni mi amaron cuando estuve vivo, mucho menos ahora que soy un shinigami.

Pero sus pensamientos no eran nada mas que el escudo inconsciente que había levantado desde hacia mucho tiempo cuando, con amargura se dio cuenta de que las personas no aman a aquellos que son diferentes.

wow!! – gritó emocionada Akizuki sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿y a ti que te pasa?! – preguntó extrañada Misao

¿encontrarás en amor mucho antes de lo que esperas!! – leyó emocionada

lo mismo dice el mío – murmuró Misao dudando que todo aquello fuese cierto ¬¬

honto no hontoni?? – peguntó Nakuru

Lo ves, no son mas que charlatanerías suyas – dijo Misao apresurando el paso para no llegar tarde nuevamente a clases, aunque, como era de esperarse, ese no sería el día.

**Taiyou ni mitou rete sukoshi kogeta  
PURISIM o hasan de, te o futta kedo**

Al cabo de unos días Hisoka había memorizado gran parte de la okiya, pasando del genkan (vestíbulo) se encontraba una sala de tatamis o recepción. En el fondo de ésta, un biombo ocultaba el resto de las habitaciones. A continuación se encontraba el enorme comedor y también ahí se encontraba la escalera a la segunda planta, después se hallaba la cocina que estaba conectada a una sala mas, que comúnmente usaban las geiko para reunirse a platicar.

Del lado izquierdo se encontraban varias habitaciones dispuestas para las clases y finalmente las habitaciones de Kagura y Tomoyo. entre ambas habitaciones se encontraban una pequeña sala que daba paso a la casa de invitados, aunque no había tenido oportunidad de entrar, su tamaño equivalía a la cuarta parte del resto de la Okiya. El jardín central tenia una enorme fuente adornada con un fénix de bronce sosteniendo una moneda con el nombre de la Okiya, a su alrededor algunas flores habían crecido resaltando sobre el verde del pasto. Las habitaciones de las Maiko, las Geiko y la suya se hallaban en la segunda planta. Aunque él tenia una habitación independiente el resto de las chicas dormían en tres enormes habitaciones y tan solo tenían cuatro baños que debían compartir.

las jerarquía de aquella casa era algo muy notorio que enseguida percibió, en primer lugar se encontraba Tomoyo-san, ella era la atotori o patrona de la casa, después se encontraba Kagura, su sobrina y una de las principales Geikos, éstas eran, las geishas que aportaban dinero a la okiya, después se encontraban las maikos, que eran las aprendizas y se encargaban de todo lo que se le ofreciera a las Geiko y por ultimo se encontraban todos los sirvientes, que, según sus cuentas, eran almenos una docena.

y pese a que había comenzando a comprender la jerarquía de aquella casa, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por los privilegios que se le daban tan solo por ser, lo que ellos llamaban la próxima atotori, que vendría siendo la próxima heredera.

Ese día, al regresar de la escuela el comité de bienvenida le dio mala espina. almenos una cinco mujeres lo estaban esperando en una de las salas, Tomoyo y Kagura también se encontraban allí, esta ultima, con un humor de los mil demonios.

llegas tarde jovencita – dijo Kagura algo molesta- tienes idea de lo importante de la puntualidad??

pero Hisoka ya había entendido que el silencio era la mejor arma contra comentarios así.

descuida Kagura solamente fueron unos minutos – la disculpó Tomoyo – verdad?

Hisoka asintió casi automáticamente. Su mirada estaba distraída en ver como las mujeres entraban y salían dejando varios kimonos sobre las perchas de la pared- para cuando habían terminado, había almenos quince kimonos todos distintos y sin duda perfectos hasta la última hebra.

que ridiculez- murmuró Kagura saliendo de la habitación con notorio enojo.

¿y bien? – preguntó Tomoyo – no te gusta ninguno??

bueno es que yo…

si quieres puedo mandar a buscar otros – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente

no… no es eso… es que…

puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras – comentó la mujer haciendo una pequeña indicación a las mujeres para que salieran

¿sucede algo? – preguntó Tomoyo una vez que se habían quedado solas en la habitación – pensé que te alegraría con esto, pero veo que necesitas algo mas, puedes decirme que es?

no lo sé… - contestó él.

Shinoda-san me comentó lo que sucedió en clases- continuó Tomoyo – sabes que tienes todo el tiempo que necesites, tu solo dime

Necesito regresar al Emma y encontrar a esa roba cuerpos!! es lo que necesito!! – contestó el chico para si. Y ahora que podía hacer? si Tomoyo parecía estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo complacido, y el que daba a cambio? por que, aunque no fuese su responsabilidad no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver como las otras chicas trabajaban hasta el cansancio y el sin poder hacer nada.

¿quieres que mande a llamar a las chicas? – preguntó Tomoyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – veo que han comenzado a llevarse mejor.

si… eso creo…

me alegro – dijo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa – estar tanto tiempo sola no es bueno para ti, que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Hisoka se encogió de hombros sin siquiera saber a que se refería.

me alegra – sonrió la mujer poniéndose de pie – que comiences a valoras a las personas.

Hisoka se quedó pensativo en la habitación. no sabia por que pero esa mujer siempre lograba hacerlo cuestionarse a si mismo.

Valorar a las personas – repitió en su mente. y eso era algo que los últimos días había hecho y muy frecuentemente, por que, aunque se negara a aceptarlo despertaba esperando que todo eso fuese un simple sueño y al llegar a la oficina encontrara al chibi de ojos violeta haciendo toda una escena para justificar su impuntualidad.

Tsuzuki…- dijo en un susurró del que ni siquiera el estaba consciente.

**Can you feel?  
Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?**

achu!! – estornudó el shinigami por décima vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

te estarás resfriando? – preguntó Watari un poco extrañado

¿que sucede? - preguntó Yoru entrando en la oficina de Tatsumi algo presurosa. Los otros shinigamis la miraron algo extrañados por el retraso, puesto que Hisoka generalmente era el primero en llegar.

Nos han informado de una serie de extraños sucesos en el Shibuya Tokyo Inn– explicó Tatsumi – desde hace dos días cientos de huéspedes han dejado el hotel por constantes agresiones y algunos empleados ya han presentado su renuncia.

¿crees que se trate de un poltergeist? – pregunto Watari

un poltergeist no se manifiesta con tanta fuerza y de un día para otro – explicó el secretario – lo mas seguro es que se trate de alguien o algo.

¿que los shinigamis de ese distrito no pueden arreglarlo? – preguntó Yoru. claro que viniendo de labios de Hisoka los presentes se extrañaron un poco por el comentario.

quizá deban ver la cinta de video – comentó Watari encendiendo la pantalla. al principio tan solo se veía uno de los pasillos del hotel mientras que una especie de remolino de papeles y objetos se estrellaba directamente contra la pared y desaparecía.

¿que se supone que debemos ver? – preguntó Tsuzuki

eso- contestó el rubio poniendo pausa al video. la mancha que había dejado el remolino había formado las letras de su nombre.

al parecer alguien te esta retando – comentó Watari

en esa cazo debo ir – fue la rápida respuesta del shinigami de ojos violeta. Yoru se había mantenido en silencio, había algo en todo aquello que no le daba buena espina aunque no recordaba donde lo había visto antes.

Entonces Watari y tú vayan con cuidado – dijo Tatsumi

que?! – preguntó Yoru casi matándolo con la mirada- y que hay de mi?

dudo que en la situación en que te encuentras puedas controlar tus poderes – comentó el secretario tranquilamente

pero Tatsumi..!

Me sentiría más aliviado sabiendo que estas a salvo aquí– dijo Tsuzuki para sorpresa de todos – almenos hasta que te recuperes ayuda a Tatsumi con lo que puedas, ne?

Yoru asintió sin mucha opción. estaba consciente de que el poco control de sus poderes no serviría en lo más mínimo y solo si Tsuzuki se lo pedía lo haría.

Un rato después Watari y Tsuzuki ya se encontraban en el hotel. Por dentro parecía como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con todo y el único que se encontraba aun en el interior era el gerente

Ustedes son los cazafantasmas?! – preguntó el hombre algo nervioso. Después de haber visto entrar y salir almenos a unos ocho sus esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo al igual que su poca cordura

Así es! – dijo Watari con su acostumbrada sonrisa – El es mi compañero Tsuzuki y yo soy Watari, nos podría decir donde comenzó todo?

Tsuzuki?! – preguntó el hombre algo mas que sorprendido - creo que haya algo que deberían ver primero

Subieron hasta el último piso del enorme edificio, aunque, para extrañeza de los shinigamis aquella sección parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño a excepción de la falta de luz eléctrica.

Ahí – dijo el gerente señalando el pasillo frente a ellos. ambos shinigamis comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo con linternas en sus manos y gusto en ese momento la luz eléctrica regresó dejando ver claramente el mensaje escrito sobre ambas pares y el techo.

_Tsuzuki quisieras jugar a las adivinanzas? _

¿Que significa eso?! – preguntó sorprendido el gerente.

Hay alguien aún en el hotel? – preguntó Watari caminando hacia el final del pasillo.

Nadie- respondió de inmediato el hombre – en este piso solo se hospedaron tres personas antes de que comenzara todo esto.

Le pido que baje y encuentre los nombres – dijo Watari – nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto

El hombre asintió y se marcho de inmediato.

¿y que se supone que haremos? –preguntó Tsuzuki- revisar habitación por habitación?

Precisamente – contestó el rubio sabiendo que había almenos unas veinte habitaciones en ese piso

horas después no habían encontrado:

ningún fantasma

nada fuera de lo normal

nada que comer

Watari… - llamó su atención el otro shinigami – que es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

Te lo diré cuando lo encontremos- respondió el rubio sentándose en la cama.

Esta es la ultima habitación y no hallamos nada – dijo Tsuzuki algo aburrido

Si se suponía que estaba llamándote por que no ha aparecido? – preguntó Watari – seguramente debe estar en otro piso… o quizá…

Eso no ayuda mucho! – reprochó Tsuzuki comenzando a ver el final de ese cazo cada vez mas lejos.

ah! aquí están! – dijo el gerente entrando en la habitación

¿y bien? que encontró? – preguntó Watari

En realidad me equivoque, tan solo una persona estuvo en este piso durante las ultimas semanas – explicó el hombre – solamente lo tenemos registrado como Kurosawa, pero se fue la misma tarde en que todo comenzó .

Me parece extraño – comentó Watari

A mi también, nunca había escuchado ese nombre – dijo el de ojos violeta

Yo me refiero al ruido que se escucha en el baño – dijo Watari sin sorprenderse. el gerente y Tsuzuki no habían prestaron atención y escucharon claramente, como la regadera dejaba correr el agua.

Será mejor que se quede aquí – pidió Tsuzuki acercándose a la puerta con cautela y abriéndola de un solo movimiento. para sorpresa de ambos shinigamis el vapor del agua caliente había inundado la habitación y no les dejaba ver nada.

Esté en la regadera – susurró Watari pero antes de que uno de ellos pudiera acercarse los cristales de la puerta salieron disparados y un remolino de agua salió a toda prisa impactándose contra ambos y dejándolos empapados por completo.

y eso que fue??!!

Yo diría que eso no era ni fantasma ni nada – dijo Watari tranquilamente limpiando sus gafas

¿y como estas tan seguro? – preguntó Tsuzuki

pues – mirando de reojo un vaso sobre el tocarlo – la cuchara dentro de este vaso ya dejo de girar.

que?! eso era lo que ocasiono todo??!!

una simpleza muy bien utilizada – comentó el rubio echando un vistazo a espejo del tocador – mira

_eres buena para esto, espera la segunda pista _

¿y cual era la primera pista? – preguntó extrañado Watari

supongo que es esto – dijo Tsuzuki tomando un obi de colores rosa y blanco doblando junto a las toallas.

Tiene algo atrás- señaló Watari notando que, se trataba de una carta del tarot

La emperatriz? – preguntó el shinigami extrañado

Creo que después de todo si esta jugando con nosotros – dijo Watari sin entender muy bien.

**  
Kinou made eraba rena katta bokura demo  
Ashita o matte ru**

Les llevó casi toda la tarde poder decidir que kimonos serian los indicados, puesto que comenzaría el otoño y el estilo y diseño eran diferentes en cada estación.

estoy muerta!! – dijo Nakuru dejándose caer sobre el tatami – Yoru-san, crees que con estos sean suficientes?

Hisoka miró de reojo la pila de kimonos que habían elegido las chicas para él, aunque de haberlo hecho solo quizá no hubiera elegido ninguno en particular.

Deben haberse gastado una fortuna en esto – comento Misao

Los kimonos de verano eran almenos treinta, no le veo mucha diferencia – dijo Nakuru

y para que necesitaría tantos? – preguntó Hisoka

Dijiste que necesitaban uno por cada día del mes- contestó Nakuru – aunque no supe si lo decías en broma o solo era cuento…

Esta chica debe estar acostumbrada a demasiados lujos – pensó Hisoka – aunque no me extraña este tipo de cosas sabiendo de lo que es capaz por conseguir lo que quiere…

Yoru-san, podemos retirarnos? – preguntó Misao con voz adormilada

ah si… claro!

Pues bien, vamos a darnos un baño antes de dormir!! – dijo Nakuru poniéndose de pie de un salto.

si vayan – dijo Hisoka creyendo que solo se refería a ellas dos

¿no piensas bañarte Yoru-san?!! – preguntó Nakuru con una expresión de asco

si… después…- contestó con nerviosismo

No anda!! vamos todas juntas, así ahorramos agua!!- dijo la chica jalándolo, Misao tan solo las siguió con una gotita en la sien.

ah perfecto! – pensaba Hisoka siendo llevado/ arrastrado hacia el baño. encima de tener que usar esta ropa tengo que hacer lo que ellas hacen??!!

para su buena suerte, ( o quizá no tanta) se encontraban lavando los baños de las geikos y Maikos por lo que tuvieron que usar la ducha de Hisoka, claro que como era pequeña se bañaron de una en una. un rato después, se encontraban en pijamas listas para dormir.

Yoru-san, mira, ya trajeron tus kimonos – dijo Nakuru

Estaba pensando en que se los llevaran – dijo Hisoka – ni siquiera pienso usarlos.

Que lastima, ese de color rosa oscuro te quedaría divino – comentó Akizuki tomándolo del montón

Yo creo que le quedaría mejor ese azul – dijo Misao

Oye Yoru-san, no vi que te probaras ninguno, por que no lo haces?

Ya es muy tarde- fue las respuesta automática del chico

Anda solo uno! – pidió la chica

Onegai???? – pidió con ojitos de cachorro.

De acuerdo – dijo algo resignado, aunque esa mirada le recordó por instantes al baka de su compañero.

Pasaron varios minutos, para que Hisoka lograra terminar de ponerse el dichoso kimono, al final se habían decidido por uno de color rojizo con pequeñas florecillas de colores mas claros, y aunque debía admitir que la vestimenta era linda, no comprendía como una persona podía cargar tantos kilos de tela sin siquiera caerse.

Sugoi!!! – dijo Akizuki dando pequeños saltitos –Yoru-san wa kirei!!!

No es para tanto – dijo el chico un tanto apenado

Pero le falta algo – comentó Misao tomando una peineta del tocador – creo que con esto

Yo no creo qu..

Déjame a mí!! – dijo Nakuru rápidamente, al instante ya estaba siendo peinado por la chica.

listo!!! – anunció Akizuki muy feliz de su obra maestra. Hisoka al fin se vio en el espejo, su cabello había sido recogido en un moño y algunos mechones caían sobre sus mejillas, quien hubiera visto aquella imagen no hubiera dudado en decir "que niña tan linda"

Nakuru, ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Misao – recuerda que mañana tenemos que ayudar con la limpieza.

Por que hablas de cosas tristes en momentos como estos?? – reprochó Nakuru haciendo un ligero puchero.

Después de ayudarlo a quitarse todo las chicas salieron de la habitación algo mas que contentas, quizás el saber que pronto vendrías las modistas para confeccionar sus vestuarios las emocionada, quizá solo sean cosas de chicas – pensó

Pasó al menos una hora y el no tenía ni pizca de sueño, trató de leer algo pero estaba demasiado inquieto como para poder concentrarse. y nuevamente llegaba a su mente aquella desesperación, por que si el había podido interpretar el papel de Yoru que cosa le aseguraba que no sucedía lo mismo con ella? y que le daba la seguridad de que no causaría problemas en el Emma?

quizá se la pase todo el día siguiéndole la corriente al baka – pensó con disgusto – o peor! los otros deben pensar que ya comencé a enloquecer!

Suspiró con algo de cansancio al imaginarse a si mismo causando destrozo y medio con Tsuzuki, o intentando alguna competencia tonta de comida

No puedo dormir! – dijo algo malhumorado. el simple hecho de imaginarse a esa par juntos le hacia hervir la sangre. Bajo a la sala, pero como era de esperarse todos ya se encontraban durmiendo, después de dar un par de vueltas por las enormes salas, terminó recostado sobre el engaña.

Realmente no te das cuentas que no estoy allá? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

Tsuzuki que estas haciendo? – preguntó nuevamente mientras su mirada se perdía en la profundidad de un cielo azul repleto de estrellas.

**Ho tondo shibon deru bokura no hikousen  
Chimen o SURE SURE ni ukan deru**

achu!!! – estornudó nuevamente el shinigami en lo que iba de la hora.

estas resfriado? – preguntó Watari un poco extrañado

nosotros no nos enfermamos – le recordó Tsuzuki ¬¬

ya puedo quitarme esto? – preguntó Yoru algo molesta con un termómetro en la boca. Watari la había tenido toda la tarde en su laboratorio tratando de encontrar un remedio para su perdida de memoria.

ah si claro! – sonrió el rubio

y para que le tomas la temperatura? –preguntó Tsuzuki notando el termómetro en manos del cientifico

solo para saber- comentó con una ligera sonrisa

¿Ya puedo irme? – preguntó con algo de insistencia y es que no le agradaba en lo mas minimo estar allí ( na: tratandose de un consultorio, ya somos dos)

Si ya pueden – dijo Watari cerrando su carpeta con los datos obtenidos – después de todo ya es tarde y no creo que avancemos demasiado

Pero ya encontraste algo, verdad? – preguntó Tsuzuki un poco esperanzado

Pues la verdad es que no – dijo Watari sonriente- pero no descansaré hasta traer de vuelta a Hisoka

Ok señor Cientifico, ya podemos irnos?? – preguntó Yoru

hai!

Oyasumi- nasai Tari-san – se despidió la chica saliendo detrás de Tsuzuki.

Oyasumi His- de momento el rubio cortó sus palabras por completo, había escuchado mal o es que Hisoka lo había llamado Tari-san?

Estas alucinando – se dijo así mismo apagando las luces del laboratorio.

Estoy exhausto!! – dijo Yoru casi arrastrando los pies- no te imaginas tod lo que Watari hizo

Creeme, me lo imagino – rio Tsuzuki por lo bajo nn

Oye Tsuzuki no quieres ir a cenar? yo me muero de hambre!

¿No es muy tarde? ya deben de haber cerrado todos los lugares – dijo el mayor

nunca dije que fueramos a un restaurant, yo cocinaré – o.o'

no sabia que cocinaras Hisoka – se sorprendió Tsuzuki

Bueno, quizá no sea todo un chef profesional pero lo intento, entonces que dices, vienes?

si vamos – contestó Tsuzuki cada vez mas extrañado de cuan cambiado podía estar Hisoka.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de Hisoka el mayor notó un ligero desorden – quizá aun no recuerda donde estan las cosas- pensó

etto… que te gustaria? - mirando dentro del refrigerador – hay un pay de manzana, algo de leche, pay de manzana, fruta, agua, un pay de manzana… y…

creo que será pay de manzana no? – preguntó Tsuzuki

si, yo también lo creo – bromeó la chica para sorpresa del shinigami, definitivamente Hisoka parecía otro.

**Yobi kata mo tomadou iro no sugata  
Tori tachi ni yousha naku tsutsukareru darou**

que no puedo ir?!! – preguntó Yoru haciendo que los cristales de las oficinas temblaran. Tatsumi se limitó a acomodar sus gafas y continuar con sus cuentas tras el escritorio

pero Tatsumi! yo soy el compañero de Tsuzuki, por que debo quedarme aquí!!!

recuerdas siquiera como hacer un hechizo de proteccion? - ¬¬…

no exactamente pero… - trató de dar una excusa… pero Tatsumi si que era habil reconociendolas!

Tatsumi-san! pero yo quiero…!

Hasta que no vea que has logrado recuperar el control de tus poderes no pienso dejar que salgas de aquí – dijo el secretrio tranquilamente.

Tatsumi tu! tu..! – mirandolo asesinamente – de acuerdo!

el secretario se quedó con una gotita al ver semejante actitud tan infantil en el menor de los shinigamis que de niño, solo tenia la edad.

Suspiró al escuchar nuevamente silencio en su oficina, terminaria con el papeleo de la oficina, revisaria los ultimos reportes y…

TATSUMI-SAN!! – gritó Gushonshin entrando a toda velocidad – tienes que venir, es una emergencia!

Que sucede?

Hisoka encendió unos cerezos!!

Nani??

Después de arreglar el penoso accidente, donde nadie murio (obvio, ya estan muertos uu) pero si hubo dos o tres heridos Tatsumi decidió vigilar mas de cerca a Hisoka.

Antes de que otra tragedia ocurra- pensó mirando de reojo los pobres árboles reducidos a cenizas…

Ahora, después de un largo sermón, Yoru estaba frente a una pila de medio metro repleta de reportes que quizá a nadie le interesaban!

Demonios! – pensó con enojo – Tsuzuki debe estar por allí arriesgando su vida y yo aquí leyendo estos garabatos que ni siquiera entiendo!

Kurosaki?

si?

**Can you feel?  
Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?  
Kitto made**

No te preocupes, seguramente Tsuzuki estará bien – sonrió el secretario – Watari esta con él

Eso es lo que me preocupa – pensó ¬¬

No es eso, es solo que, me extraña quien pueda estar enviando esas señales… tienes idea de quien pueda ser?

Hay muchas personas que han intentado lastimarlo y las personas que lo han hecho…

Han recibido su merecido? – se atrevió a preguntar llamando la atención del shinigami

No siempre- comentó – aunque tratemos de protegerlo alguien siempre podrán herirlo.

Pero Él lo vale – murmuró sin darse cuenta – por una persona como Tsuzuki haría todo…

¿que sucede? preguntó ella notando que Tatsumi la veía entre sorprendido y extrañado.

nada… es solo que me recordaste a … no , olvidalo

¿a quien Tatsumi? – insistió en saber – dime

la antigua compañera de Tsuzuki solía decir lo mismo – dijo el secretario – pero…

¿que?

Con esa idea en mente hizo cosas que no tenian que suceder…

¿y quien era ella? – preguntó Yoru cada vez sintiendose mas molesta

Yoru Hinagiku – contestó el secretario – fue su segunda compañera después de mi…

¿y por que dejo de serlo?

es lo que debía ser– contestó el shinigami con el mismo tono calmo

así que fuiste tu…

¿que?? - le miro extrañado el secretario

Tatsumi puedo salir por un momento? – pidió Yoru

De acuerdo – contestó éste extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor del chico.

**Genkai nante konna mon jyanai  
Konnan jyanai**

Finalmente había logrado que las chicas lo dejaran solo, aunque debía regresar antes de la cena y seguramente no encontraría la solución en esa tarde.

Suspiró con cierta derrota. la biblioteca parecia haber sido su unico recurso y ahora que mas podría hacer? lo unico mas cercano a temas relativos con el mundo de los muertos, era un libro muy pobre de cómo interpretar los sueños.

Rayos! toda una tarde perdida – pensó con cierto enojo desviando la mirada hacia uno de los estantes y para su sorpresa, podía leerse en el lomo, "viaje astral: mas allá de este mundo"

perfecto! – pensó tomándolo pero una fuerza parecia sostenerlo por el otro extremo.

ah sumimasen! – se escuchó la voz de una chica en el otro extremo – puedes tomarlo.

Hisoka lo tomó tratando de ver el rostro de la chica pero no lo logró. que extraño… - murmuró dirigiéndose a unas de las mesas en el medio notando un monton de libros apilados como si estuviesen esperandolo.

esto debe ser una broma - murmuró con enojo, había pasado toda la tarde buscandolos y alguien los había puesto todo allí?¬.¬

Sin pensarselo dos veces comenzó a hojear los libros que no esta de mas decir que estaban en latín, mullidos y quizá obsoletos en algunos casos.

What are you reading? – preguntó la misma voz de hacia unos segundos. Ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente de que alguien mas los estaba utilizando y al girar la vista se encontró con la vendedora de la tienda.

disculpa, creí que nadie-

No hay problema – sonrió ella sentándose enfrente suyo – demo, esos libros están equivocados…

Por decir este – tomando el libro que Hisoka mantenía abierto – tiene muchos errores, aunque es de comprender por que hicieron una traducción del árabe original y este otro, por ejemplo, tiene muchos mas errores que la versión hebrea…

oye…- intentó hablar Hisoka

no te dejo leer, verdad? – dijo algo preocupada poniéndose de pie – descuida ya me iba…

No espera – pidió el chico – como sabes todo eso?

I don't, I just know…

pero…

recuerdas la tienda en que nos vimos?

Si…-Contestó Hisoka dudando de que ella fuese solo una vendedora.

bueno, yo no solo la atiendo, sino que… bueno, es mía

Nani!?

etto… -- dijo ella sentándose nuevamente – solamente pasaba por aquí y me dio curiosidad saber que tipo de libros tendrían, aunque estos no servirían ni para echarle una maldición a alguien…

Ya veo – dijo Hisoka viendo sus esperanzas demasiado lejanas.

Hey tengo una idea! – dijo la chica casi saltando – podrías venir a la tienda.

nanda!?

No tienes que comprar nada si no quieres, pero si estaba buscando algo en mejor que sea en libros que sirvan

No creo que…- comenzó Hisoka

well! suerte en tu búsqueda! – dijo ella saliendo de allí tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a decir mas.

Pócima para sacar buenas notas?! – leyó Hisoka con cierto fastidio en el mullido libro frente a él. Estas son puras charlatanerías, de que me va a servir!!

Para cuando llegó a la casa eran cerca de las ocho treinta. Había sido un desperdicio total de tiempo sin poder encontrar algo. Y si visitara la tienda? sería que acaso ella supiese algo?

no ni pensarlo! que le dirías – "estoy buscando el método para llegar al Emma?"

Konbanwa princesita –murmuró Kagura en cuanto la vio entrar.

ah... Konbanwa Kagura – dijo éste igual de desanimado, pero al pasar hacia en engawa notó a Nakuru limpiando el suelo

Konbanwa Yoru-chan – saludo esta algo cansada

que ocurre?

estoy cumpliendo mi castigo – dijo esta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

castigo por que? – quiso saber

hemos estado holgazaneando últimamente – o almenos eso dice Kagura

no tienes que hacerlo!

claro que tiene!- dijo Kagura detrás de Hisoka – mientras Tomoyo-san no este aquí me obedecen a mi y punto.

pero!! – intentó hablar Hisoka

tú mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos – Kagura la miró con cierta diversión – o es que te preocupan estas criadas?

no me importa que pienses – dijo Hisoka para sorpresa de ambas

que? piensas limpiar… - le miró Kagura con diversión

**Can you feel?  
Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?  
**

Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Oyasumi Nasai Kagura - dijo éste dándose media vuelta y tomando otro paño de la cubeta llena de agua.

Yoru-chan!!- la miró Nakuru con lagrimitas en los ojos – tu… tu… T.T

Yoru-chan!! – dijo Misao casi muriéndose de un infarto – esta.. .esta….

está ayudándonos! – dijo Nakuru o-o'

No es la gran maravilla del mundo –murmuró Hisoka comenzando a limpiar el suelo – piensas ayudar o se quedan allí?

Hai! contestaron ambas chicas comenzando a limpiar junto con el. Después de dos horas al fin habían terminado, comúnmente era un trabajo que les llevaba mas tiempo, quizá fue la ayuda extra o la emoción de que Yoru las ayudara lo que las hizo terminar.

**Koko wa tojuu nandatte shinjitai  
I can feel**

Owarimashita!!! – dijo Nakuru tirándose sobre el suelo – creí que nunca acabaríamos.

Este piso parece eterno – comentó Misao sentada de espaldas a la pared

Ya debo irme – dijo Hisoka dejando la cubeta junto a la puerta – eso es todo?

haip! –contestaron ambas chicas

Entonces me voy – dijo éste a punto de subir las escalera

Yoru-chan!! – le llamó Nakuru

Si?

Arigatou gozaimasu!! – dijo Akizuki con una enorme sonrisa. Hisoka tan solo asintió subiendo al fin la escalera.

¿y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó Misao notando que Nakuru se había quedado muy seria con la mirada fija en algún punto del techo.

¿que le sucede a Yoru-chan?

¿he?

hasta hace unos días si le llamabas Yoru-chan o tan solo tratábamos de hablarle nos ignoraba – dijo Nakuru

es cierto… parece algo cambiada… - comentó la otra chica

**I can feel that hybrid rainbow  
Kinou made eraba rena katta bokura demo  
**

no recuerdo cuando habíamos ido a la escuela juntas – comento Nakuru - estará enferma?

y eso que tiene que ver?¬¬ - pregunto Misao

pues piensa! a lo mejor tiene alguna enfermedad terminar y ahora que lo sabe decidió enmendar su error y ser buena con nosotras! – dijo Nakuru T.T

uu

Nakuru?

si?

has estado viendo telenovelas últimamente?

no, buen si una, pero eso que tiene que ver?

olvídalo – Dijo Misao con una gotita en la sien – de cualquier forma no creo que se trate de eso…

a no? – dijo pensativa la de cabello castaño

no…

yo tampoco – Nakuru se puso de pie lentamente con una gran sonrisa – en realidad… Yoru-chan debe necesitar de alguien justo ahora…

he?

aunque no nos diga lo que le pasa, a mi me basta con verla sonreír

Nakuru…

para mi eso es – mirándolo a los ojos – la muestra de que confía en nosotros

Misao se quedó allí sentada incluso después de que Nakuru se fue.

Será posible que, nos vea como… no, quizá es muy temprano para decir que esto es amistad – pensó la chica aun con esa sensación agradable en su pecho.

**Ashita o matte ru**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Dai is Talking: nn hulaaa a todos!! Gracias por leer…

¬.¬ la Uni limita mi proceso creativo…y a mi edad ya no me puedo desvelar tanto… dicen que me pongo neurotika si no duermo… así que…uu duermo y ya no escribo en las madrugadas como me gusta!

XD! Pero prometo seguir haciéndolo en cuanto termine mis exámenes.

Ahora sip… con respecto al capitulo… prometo hacer el siguiente mas interesante,,,

Je j eje… no saben lo que esta por venir… solo les pido paciencia y alguno que otro review para saber que les pareció el capitulo si?

Acerca de la musika que me inspira… ps' creo que solo a mi me inspira… jojojo… no more comments.. ¬¬ …

) See U!! thanks for reading!!! XD!


End file.
